


I'm not a Hero

by Opossumtivity



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, Adventure, Bad End Friends, Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, One-Sided Attraction, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossumtivity/pseuds/Opossumtivity
Summary: When a crazy boy with terrifying ice abilities starts attacking your hometown there isn't much you could do. You're no hero, you aren't strong nor quick enough. All you could do is distract the boy and give the townspeople enough time to escape.But, what happens when said crazy boy decides to take you as his princess? Will you lie and act your way out for the rest of your life or will you find a way to thaw the ice around the lonely boy's heart?





	1. An act of Bravery or Stupidity?

You didn't know how long you were knocked out, but you wished you haven't woken up.

There was a terrifying explosion and before you knew it the landscape of farmworld town looked like a dessert wasteland, the sky was dark and covered in what you assumed to be clouds. But since when were clouds green and looked like skulls?

It was absolute madness.

You couldn't comprehend what was going on, you could only hear shouting when you got up from the rubble of what you guessed was your fruit stand at the town's market place.

After your foggy mind cleared up a bit you opened your eyes at the scene playing in front of you, towns people were freaking out, either running away or just having a panic attack on the spot it. It wasn't until you turned around to understand what people were running from, there was a boy hovering over the town grounds and emitting flashes of light from his hands, he carried an eerie cape and flowing blonde locks but what really got to you was the look in his eyes, it was the look of a mad man.

You could only stare in horror as the light coming from the boy's hands were turning people into frozen blocks of ice. How was he doing that? was it some sort of weapon?!

Whatever it was you didn't want to stay long enough to find out.

"Come on everyone, i'm trying to protect you!" He shouted to the scared and frozen people. However there was something familiar in that boy, his blonde hair, the bear hat, that golden crown on his head, and most importantly that prosthetic robot arm.

"F-finn? Finn Mertens?" you asked yourself, before having the boy look in your direction, luckily you ducked behind the fruit stand before he could see you. The boy continued to cause havoc as your memories before blacking out were surfacing in your head. You've seen that boy before. Although you have never personally interacted with him you knew he was son of a farmer in the outskirts who you would occasionally sell cheap bananas to him and his family. Sure you have known Finn Mertens was notorious for getting into fights with other boys, but how in the world did a seemingly harmless boy acquire such a powerful weapon? Especially since you remember seeing him completely fine a few hours ago when he was trying to sell that golden crown in the market place.

None of that mattered now, everything was dark and scary and you couldn't help but feel he had something to do with this. You simply just sat there and covered your ears in hopes of the boy leaving.

That was, until you heard the particular cry of a child.

"Mommy, mommy get up!"

You opened you eyes at the implications of that voice, it reminded you of your little sibling and your own mother. They must be terrified at the devastation, waiting for you to safely come home.

You peaked from behind the rubble to see the child is trying to wake up their unconscious mother on the ground as the crazy boy was heading their way, no doubt becoming the next human popsicle. You clutched your fist in anger, you wanted to do something, you wanted to pick up that kid and make a run for it but you couldn't, you were scared.

You weren't a hero.

You were quite the opposite actually, a coward hiding behind her broken fruit stand.

But the more you looked at the struggling child the more they reminded you of your sibling and your mother, you dreaded thought of this boy going after your family and freezing them in a block of ice like the rest of the townsfolk. You felt frustrated at your ability to be unable to do anything to stop the boy.

The more you doubt about yourself, the closer Finn got to the kid and his mother.

You weren't smart enough to outsmart him.

He took notice of the kid and walked up to them.

You weren't strong enough to fight him.

"Oh hello there young boy-" Finn spoke to the frighten child.

You weren't fast enough to outrun him.

"Don't worry, i'll keep you two nice and safe in my ice" he grinned as a blue light glowed in his hands.

You were none of those things, but you were one thing. And that was being impulsive.

"Hey frost face-!" you came out from your hiding spot, shouting at the crazy boy who turned back to look at you. "Yeah i'm talking to you Finn Mertens" you were quiet for a moment as you looked through your brain for what to say next. Your eyes darted back and forth until they landed on his crown and how it looked like it something that could belong to royalty.

"Ehh... T-that's a nice crown you got there, are you a fancy prince of sorts?" you mentally kicked yourself for stuttering in fear, but he hasn't frozen you yet so that means you seemed to have catch his attention.

The boy was visibly confused at what you meant until he looked up at his head, remembering he was wearing a crown to begin with. "Oh yeah, i think so-? In fact I could be the ruler of the new frosted land! like a prince!" he sounded excited at the idea, which only scared you more at what he meant with that, either way you decided to play along.

"Uhh, Well... if you're gonna be a prince, you're gonna need a princess right? to rule by your side-?" you knew where you were going for with this, you acted dumb and pretended to not know but you knew. You knew very well. "I could... maybe... be your princess?"

"A princess? for me-?" Finn contemplated the idea for a second, stepping away from the kid and his mom with a smile on his face "Yeah, that's a great idea! you'd make a fantastic princess" the boy appeared less threatening now, so it helped you ease up a bit.

"Just let me freeze these humans first-" the light in his hands glowed again as he turned towards the kid again until you quickly went up to him and placed your hands on his shoulders.

"No-! em, don't mind them. Let's just, go okay?" you cursed yourself the moment those words left your mouth, but you did your best to think about the kid and his mom, the towns people and most importantly your own family. "Let's leave this place, let's go start ruling that new land you want, together." you tried to make your voice sound sweet and reassuring, but it was hard as you felt something clutching at your heart.

"Yes you're right, let's go build our kingdom my sweet princess"Finn was at peace with the idea, lowering his hands from freezing anyone else and going on to carry you bridal style instead.

You don't know how, but apparently Finn had the ability to fly without the help of a device or anything, in any other situation you would've been amazed but that wasn't the case, the only thing you felt was being heartbroken as you watched your hometown grow smaller and smaller until it was lost in the dark horizon. Silent tears began running down your face as you realized that you would never be able to see your family again

"What's wrong my princess, why are you crying?" Finn asked you, but the more you looked at him the less he resembled the boy you partially knew, instead he looked like a crazy and ice obsessed version of Finn. Like some sort of Ice Finn.

"It's nothing... they're tears of happiness..." you lied through clenched teeth and a forced smile, surprisingly Finn couldn't see through it and easily bought it.

You wanted to hate yourself for your decision, if it could be called that to begin with. You didn't feel like you did this as a brave and noble act but more like a stupid and impulsive one.

"Shh, don't cry my princess, you and i will happily rule over the new world covered in ice and snow. You'll see" the boy reassures in a content matter.

You could only embrace yourself for what this mad lad had in store.

In any case, the only reassurance you had was that your family was safe and the townspeople had a chance to survive.

That was all that mattered.


	2. His Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn't find sympathy for the boy who froze half of your town. He's a madman after all... or is he?
> 
> * * *

You just sat there. Alone, or so you thought. Even though you were surrounded by pitch black you couldn't help but feel that there was an eerie presence with you, it was unfamiliar, it felt evil, it invaded your personal space and was creeping up on you with malicious intent.

It scared you because you couldn't see what it was, all you saw was two sickly vibrant green lights looking back at you like dead eyes.

_"Aren't you cold my child?"_

The shock was enough to wake you up abruptly with a jump, grasping at the floor beneath you as you took steady breaths, you collected yourself after realizing you must've fallen asleep at some point when you were flying with Finn.

Speaking of which.

You finally took notice of your surroundings when you bumped your head against a wooden plank while lifting your upper body. Apparently, you were surround by rubble of what used to be a wooden house, it was dusty and cramped but it did it's job of sheltering you from the weather. You crawled on all fours to a more spaced area of the house where you managed to stand up and stretch your legs.

"Wait, where is that lunatic?" you turned around multiple times until it dawned on you, he wasn't around, this was the perfect time to escape!

A gingerly feeling bubbled up in your chest as you rushed outside of the broken house, but it was soon shattered when you saw the mentioned boy sitting crossed legged and hunched over in front of a pile of snow.

"Oh, hello there my princess. I'm glad to see you're finally awake" the boy greets you with a smile before returning to the snow, unable to notice the frown on your face and the way your shoulders slumped at the sight of him. "I was just chilling out here while you slept, you looked tired so i thought it was a good idea to let you rest at my house before continuing our trip" he mused joyfully.

"How... considerate" you sigh, ears perking up at that last bit of information "Wait, this was your house?" you turn to look back at the broken down house in mild surprise, taking notice of the burnt wood among the rubble. "What happened to it?" you asked.

However despite the question being innocent enough to you, but when you saw Finn's hands halt their movements on the snow sculpture and clutch together in anger, it made you fear him.

This boy was somewhat unstable after all.

"Some, bad people wanted to hurt me and my family. So, I..." he was visibly shaking for a moment, swallowing some saliva before abruptly slamming a fist on his sculpture, leaving it nothing but a pile of snow. "I... froze them."

The collision made you jump back in fear, unsure what this young lad was capable of.

Quickly brushing it off, Finn stood up quietly and turned towards you with an oblivious smile. As if he easily forgot what he did a moment ago. "But don't worry about those kinds of things my princess, i'll keep you safe and sound and we'll like happily ever after!" the blonde appeared to be happy at the thought "So, let u continue our search for a place for our castle" Finn lifted himself from the ground preparing for flight, he reached an arm towards you only to stop when he saw you flinch at his touch.

He retracted his arm with a hurt expression to which you said. 

"Can't we continue by land? uh... flying makes me nauseous" you made up at the top of your head, in reality you didn't want to spend another 5 minutes in his arms.

Finn frowned at your request, letting his bare feet touch the ground once more before complying.

"Of course my princess, anything for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than what i thought, but that's what i like about this series, it feels more chill.


	3. Your New Home

If it were for you, you would've gotten away from this crazy ice boy a long time ago. But since you trapped yourself in this situation to make sure more people wouldn't suffer Finn's icy fury, so you kept playing along.

It was a bit tricky to find a way to travel with Finn which didn't involve physical contact, so after much consideration you came up with a fairly decent idea.

"A sleigh-?" the boy tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah... That way i can rest without you having to make stops and take longer to reach our destination" you tried to explain, it was a poor excuse but it was better than admitting that you didn't want him to hug you.

Since neither of you were experts on craftsmanship, the sleigh was created by keeping fallen wooden planks together with Finn's ice along with some scraps of cloth to keep you comfy, and before you knew it you were riding a makeshift sleigh being pulled by a crazy ice boy through a cold wasteland. Just peachy.

Despite how fun your little ride might be, the scenery wasn't the most pleasant since wherever you turned the sight was quite hauntingly, the huge lack of flora and fauna made the land appear quite dead which combined with the dark clouds that closely resembled skulls looking down at you. The grip you had on the blanket only tightened as you started contemplating if your sacrifice was really worth it, sure you saved your family and the townspeople from Finn but how long will they be safe with this environment?

You tried to shake away those thoughts for now and settle to lie down on the makeshift sleigh, covering yourself with the blanket so you could block your eyes from the wasteland.

* * *

There was a sudden bump in the road that woke you up all from a sleep you didn't even knew you fell into, you removed the blanket from your head only to be greeted by Finn's rather cheerful smile.

"Good morning my princess!" he chirped, helping you stand up from the sleigh and onto the different location.

"Where are we now?" you rubbed the sleep from your eyes, drinking up the details of the landscape around you. There wasn't much to take in since there was a rocky mountain blocking half of your view and the other half were a few thin pine trees that weren't enough to create a full forest but it was close enough to become one if you walk a few miles.

"I found the perfect spot for our castle, it'll be right up there on the top of the mountain!" Finn announced rather cheerfully, pointing a finger to the mentioned natural structure.

Unlike Finn's excited expression you were more confused and concerned on how he'll be able to build such a castle. "That's great my dear-" you replied "But um... won't that take some time?" 

"Of course it will, but do not fret my princess i have a nice safe place for you to stay while i work" he floated above the ground for a few centimeters to guide you to a side of the rocky mountain walls, where a small cave entrance could be seen. 

He nudged you to check inside which you pretty much had no other choice, it wasn't too big for you to get lost in nor too small since it allowed both of you to fit nicely, so that was a plus. It seemed Finn already took a step ahead and added a few items to make the cave more cozy for you while you were asleep, the sleigh was now an improvised bed with the scraps of cloth, there was some moss in the flooring to imitate a carpet, and there were even some small wildflowers trapped in round ice spheres, almost like snow globes. 

"So' what do you think?" the boy awaited eagerly for your response "Oh! also, i know you'd haven't eaten all day so i got you something to eat. I don't need to eat much myself so you can have it all" he offered you a piece of tree bark like a plate with a good amount of berries, acorns, edible plants and mushrooms for your consumption. "I know you might be thirsty too, but i couldn't find any water around the area so for now you can melt my ice" he handed you a few icicles as well.

Your eyes went up to his eager face, then fell on the plate of food, before going back up to his face. It didn't take long for your eyes to water up for a second, maybe not enough to spill but it did meant you were rather touched since you felt your stomach act up and rumble. You've spent all this time judging and fearing the boy, believing that he was just an unstable, crazy, blinded young man- and you still viewed him that way, but apparently there was more to him than just that, given with how he worried about your well being.

"It's alright. Well, this place could need a hand but it's still a sweet gesture of you. Thank you Finn" was the first time you were completely honest with him, unlike the lies you've been feeding him.

"I'm happy to hear, anything for my princess-" he stretched out his hand as to give you a hug but he stopped himself halfway, no doubt remembering how you reacted to his touch before. "Well... i'll get going on working on our castle, in the meantime you stay here and eat up." Finn eyed you longingly before floating pass you and out of the cave.

Despite how much you were starving there was still a small amount of food on your bark plate so you had to take slow bites at a reasonable speed. After enjoying your brief meal, you made your way out of the cave to look around the pine tree area while licking the icicle in your hand since your throat was rather dry and the ice took a long time to melt. Your feet didn't take you too far away from the cave because you weren't too keen on the idea of getting lost, sure there was a chance for you to run away from Finn but it was best to get an idea on the area you're in first, besides, it seemed the boy didn't mean any harm to you.


End file.
